Her Heart Beats for Love
by ezriashipper143
Summary: Aria is coming to terms with shocking news. Ezra is still coming to terms with Malcolm. What happens when Ezra comes back and finds out Arias secret. Ezria pregnancy! Some saddness. some happiness and some depressing moments. I suck at summaries but i promise the story is better than this.


**A/N- Hi! This is my first Ezria fan fiction! Please be nice. The whole story will be written in Arias POV except for a few parts in this story. ENJOY!**

_**~I'm not gonna write you to stay If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason To write you a love song today~**_

'**I'm leaving.' ** His words replayed in my mind like a broken record. He's leaving. He's gone. Ezra's gone.

"Aria. Aria? Hey you okay?" My younger brother Mike asked.

"Ezra's gone. He left to Delaware to meet Maggie and Malcolm. He's probably never coming back." I cried as my brother pulled me into his chest and I let the cries out and sobs free. But his arms aren't what I want. I want Ezra's arms. Ezra's scent and soothingly raspy morning voice.

"_I'm leaving to meet Maggie and Malcolm. I don't know when I'm coming back. But Aria this isn't a goodbye. This is a see you later." HE said. Tears immediately formed into my innocent hazel eyes._

"_Why? Will you call?" I asked. HE turned around and put his hand over his mouth to stifle a sob. "Ezra?" I asked._

"_We'll talk soon." He said. He got in his car and left. His scent of cinnamon, alcohol and old books still lingered making me break down into sobs in front of his apartment building._

_**~And there's two more lonely people In the world tonight, baby you and I Are just two more lonely people Who gave up the fight, yeah, I'm on a ride~**_

"Aria. Fitz loves you! Trust me. He will come back and if he doesn't ill hunt him down, hang him by his feet up on a flag pole and let the birds peck at his eyes." My blonde friend Hanna declared.

"Thanks Han." I said while we all erupted in giggles. The laughs and giggles bounced off the Spencer's barn walls and echoed twice as loud.

"I'm going to go more chips." I said. As I stood up I instantly felt dizzy then very nauseous .

"Ar?" My friends said in unison.

I ran into the barn bathroom and let the burning liquid rise.

"You okay?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah I guess I just caught the stomach bug that's going around." I replied. Just as I said that I felt my phone vibrate. I let out a loud gasp as I saw who it was.

"Who is it!" Hanna asked.

"Its Ezra!" I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Ezra." I breathe as I accept the call.

"Aria. I called because I couldn't sleep." He said.

"Neither could I." I replied.

"I'm lonely here tonight and I wish you were here with me. And if I could have just one wish I'd have you by my side." He said.

"I miss you." I said as tears started to fall down my porcelain skin.

"I miss you too. I love you so much Aria. I have to go love. Goodbye." He said.

"I love you too goodbye." And with that our phone call ended.

_~And I love you more than I did before And if today I don't see your face Nothing's changed, no one can take your place It gets harder everyday~_

"_What are you doing?" I ask laughing as Ezra is looking all around his apartment like a maniac._

"_Looking for China Town." He moaned._

"_Hey! We are not watching China Town. I can't even get through the whole movie." I pout._

"_To bad! I like to carry you to bed and see your beautiful face sleeping." He replied with a smile._

_A light pink comes across my cheeks as I reply. "And I like to be carried to bed by you but not while sleeping." I say seductively. With that I kiss him with so much passion then he lifts me up and carries me to the bed and gently places me down. I'm pretty sure you know where that went. And that was the last night I saw him. The next day he told me he knew and then he left._

_**~I never wanna lose you And if I had to I would choose you So stay, please always stay You're the one that I hold onto 'Cause my heart would stop without you~**_

5 weeks have passed since Ezra left and 3 weeks of non stop vomiting. 3 weeks since I last talked to him.

"Aria. Honey. Are you sure your not pregnant? When was your last period?" My mother Ella asked. Then I realized I didn't even get my period last month.

"Umm… Im about a month late." Then I start crying.

"Oh Aria. Lets go to the drug store and pick up a test." My mother said.

When she got back i took the test and waited a total of 5 minutes. I flipped over all 10 of the tests and smiled but then gasped.

**A/N- Sorry if this chapter sucked. It will get better don't worry. Thanks for reading! Ezris forever! Screw Wesria! ~M**


End file.
